


I Want A Revelation

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Aromantic Angelica, Both the gay closet and the broom closet, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Jar spells, Kinda, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Questioning Peggy, Useless Lesbians, Witchcraft, Witches, bisexual maria, lesbian Eliza, magick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Eliza has her eye on a certain Miss Lewis for more reasons than one, and her hopes are higher than the moon.Maria is trying to live her best life with her current situation.Angelica hopes it won't all go horribly, horribly, wrong.HEY FANFIC POCKET ARCHIVE LIBRARY: LEAVE MY FICS ALONE. -AzuleOpal





	1. Which Witch?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mabon to all my witchy followers and happy Autumn Equinox for all y'all muggles.
> 
> This was supposed to be based off how I met my (ex)gf on Halloween, when she wore a John Laurens costume that I had desperately wanted. Our friends had shoved us together in the hall with many a "She loves Hamilton too, you're gonna love her!"
> 
> Then summer got my interested in the occult, so here we are.

"Oh my Goddess, 'Geli!" Eliza Schuyler crashes into her sister, clearly flustered.

"What the heck, 'Liza?!" Angelica yelps, pushing herself off her locker, into which Eliza had practically shoved her. 

Eliza doesn't apologize. "You know Maria?"

"You mean Maria 'The Gorgeous Goddess Who Owns Your Entire Heart' Lewis?" Angelica asks slowly, straightening her coral-accented black dress. "Yeah, you don't shut up about her."

"She's dressed like a witch!" Eliza hisses, eyes wide, cheeks dark.

"Pointy hat, black and orange stocking, hideous makeup? So what? It's Halloween," Angelica shrugs, leaning against her closed locker.

"No! A real witch! Like you! Like us!" Eliza hisses again, gripping her sister's arms tightly.

Angelica tenses. "How can you be sure?"

Eliza huffs impatiently. "She's wearing a dress with flowy sleeves, The Hat, a pentagram with rose quartz on a chain, and she has a sigil on her wrist. A protection sigil, I'm almost sure of it!"

Angelica takes her sister's hands in her own. She rubs the tiny peridot ring on Eliza's finger. Compassion. Eloquence. Calm. The perfect gem for the gentlest of the sisters.

"Eliza," She murmurs, "You really can't know who a person is in their normal, daily life by judging what they wear on Halloween. If Maria really is a witch, she probably isn't ready to share that with the world yet, and shouldn't be confronted. If she isn't, you risk outing the both of us to a near-stranger."

Eliza's eyes narrow. "You don't believe me. But I've been watching her, Angie."

'Of course you have, you lovestruck idiot,' Angelica thinks.

"I've been watching her and noticed things, Angie. She would cook James fragrant meals for lunch one day and he'd miss school the next day," Eliza starts.

"Could be she's a bad cook," Angelica suggests.

"No, I've seen and smelled them, she's amazing. Lots of black pepper. Banishing and protection herb."

"And common kitchen herb."

Eliza glares at her sister. "She wears crystal jewelry. She doodles what appear to be sigils on her notes in class. Once, I even saw her talking to a fawn behind the school. So I'm willing to risk it. Ange, if she's a witch, we'll finally be able to start a proper coven!"

The older witch sighs. The idea of a coven was appealing, both to her and Eliza. It was something the sisters had discussed on late nights together on numerous occasions. Each time, the discussion ended the same way: Don't tell anyone about the Craft until there is no doubt they practice it too.

"Alright," Angelica relents. "But I'm coming with you."

Eliza hoots triumphantly. She grabs her sister's hand and drags her through the busy school hallways.

"I hope you're right about her," Angelica murmurs.


	2. Under Your Spell

Maria sits in an empty classroom, surrounded by an assortment of objects. On one side, a thermos full of soup. On the other, an old-looking notebook. In front of her are a small jar, some water, a piece of paper and used staples.

"So dip the paper in the water..." She murmurs, "Then dump it into the jar. Okay."

She carefully places the herbs and used staples in the empty jar, opens the jar of water and swishes it around a bit. Using the other hand, she writes two words on the paper.

James Reynolds.

She hopes the protection sigil on the door is enough to keep her work safe from anyone who wants to come into the classroom. She needs to finish.

"May you feel the pain of pins and needles, and always find you smell of dung beetles. So I say, so mote it be."

She folds the paper away from herself, holds it above the jar, imagines all her hatred for the man seeps into the paper, then drops it into the jar. Then, she pours some of the water from the other jar, careful not to let it touch her skin.

"Ewww, poo water," She giggles, imagining her victim as the tennis playing, yogurt-obsessed idiot who got replaced by a bee. She hopes this torture and banishing spell works just as well without the property damage in the movie.

Just then, Maria hears voices approaching. She quickly closes the jar, shakes it, then hurries to shove it all back in her bag just as someone turns the doorknob.

Guess that sigil needs some work- oh no the door is opening.

"Sorry, I was just leaving-" Maria says, packing faster.

"No no no, wait. We're not kicking you out, we just...uh..."

Maria looks up and is surprised to see Eliza Schuyler in the doorway and her sister Angelica right behind her. The younger sister must have been the one who spoke, judging from the way she won't meet Maria's eyes.

"Oh. Uh, okay..." Maria has never felt so awkward in her life. What did the most powerful duo in the school want with her? She hadn't missed the way Eliza had run off upon seeing her at the beginning of lunch hour and now here she is, with the intimidating figure of her stoic older sister standing quietly behind her, arms crossed and eyes unreadable.

A beat passes, then another, in which Maria feels her skin crawl. She tries to calm herself. 'You are not in danger. You are safe. You will not get hurt. You-'

"Are you a witch?" Eliza blurts.

Maria tenses. She feels her blood go cold and her heart stops completely.

"What?" She stutters. She curses the way her voice skips up an octave as her throat closes.

"I mean, obviously yeah, you're dressed as one because it's Halloween and people dress up as witches for Halloween, but they usually wear black and a pointy hat, but you're wearing a pentagram and a crystal and you seem really good with nature and you always eat lunch alone and- but if you're not, that's cool um, nice costume, happy Halloween sorry to bother you, um, yeah. Bye!" Eliza turns to leave as she finishes her waterfall of words but runs straight into Angelica, who has moved to block her sister's escape.

Angelica rubs her temples and sighs. "What my sister is trying to say is that you look like you did your research and she's interested in some of the things you seem to be good at, like gardening and cooking."

"O-oh. Um. Thanks. Uh, I eat alone so nobody can really... find me," Maria says cautiously. It's not a lie, just not the whole truth. She still isn't sure what these influential girls want from her and she knows it's safer to practice her craft in secret, away from nosy friends and a nosier boyfriend.

"Do you want company? Tomorrow?" Eliza asks timidly. Maria notices the light green stone in the ring she wears. Citrine? Emerald? Peridot?

"There's no school tomorrow. Day after Halloween," Maria says slowly, surprised the other girl could forget what happened last year when half the students hadn't shown up to school, and those who did were hung-over, sleep-deprived, sick, or lethargic.

Eliza flushes a deep crimson so dark that Maria feels it in her own face. "Oh. Yeah. Right. Of course. Uh, maybe we can meet someplace for lunch tomorrow though?"

Maria considers. James would probably never let her go. He might demand she come to his place for the whole day... but fuck it, she decides. She doesn't want to be around him when the spell kicks in, or in general.

She smiles. "I'd love to."

Eliza lights up, her smile shining like the moon. "Really? Oh, um, great! Wow okay, uh, there's a little café just north of Ninety Sixth Street, by Central Park. Can I meet you there at noon tomorrow?"

"Sure," Maria smiles. This is the strongest emotion she's felt since she'd first met James. "Let me give you my number so you can text me the location."

Eliza's answer is another grin that lights up her entire cute face-wait what?-as she scrambles to pull out her phone.

She unlocks it and hands it to Maria, opened to a New Contact page. When Maria takes it, her fingers brush against Eliza's. She watches Eliza swallow down what she guesses might be a small gasp if the pulse in the hollow of her throat is a tell.

Huh.

Maria punches in her number and hands it back to Eliza, who pockets the phone with a small smile.

"I'll see you at noon tomorrow?" Eliza asks.

"It's a date."

The bell marking the end of lunch rings, startling Eliza.

"Oh, uh, okay, cool. See you then. Uh, bye!" Eliza stutters.

Maria smiles and waves at the blushing girl, who waves back and starts pushing her amused older sister out of the room. Maria pulls out her school binder as costume-clad students start filing in.

Her fingers still buzz from Eliza's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all catch my Bee Movie reference?
> 
> Also I have a very very vague understanding of what New York looks like and where 96th St. actually is... but yeah that was an In The Heights reference.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have 5 chapters planned out for this ahead of time, are you proud of me?
> 
> Contact me on Tumblr, or Instagram, as AzuleOpal, I'll be glad to hear from you!!


End file.
